newzealandfandomcom-20200213-history
List of low-power broadcasters in New Zealand
A List of LPFM Stations ''' that are low-power broadcasting in New Zealand. A full online listing of current and former stations is maintained by the Radio Heritage Foundation at www.radioheritage.net and has some 1,200 separate entries dating back over 10 years. The Radio Heritage Foundation is a registered charitable trust. The LPFM list is entitled NZLPFM Radio Guide, and is one of the Pacific Radio Guide series. As of the 17 June 2010 the frequencies for LPFM are: 87.6Mhz - 88.3Mhz & 106.7Mhz - 107.7Mhz North Island Transmitters grouped by location North to South. Auckland *"The Spirit" 88.1 FM, Waitakere City.' The Spirit is an easy listening Christian alternative, the emphasis is on great music and a great Jesus. Program is 95% music with short 90-sec programmes on creation, scripture, music and life and a half hour drama each Saturday morning and Sunday afternoon. Sundays are all-day praise and worship. The Spirit fm has been running since 2004. *'Community Radio, Browns Bay''' 107.7. 24/7 music and local announcements, One watt station, run privately for Browns Bay and immediate surrounds. *'Static FM' 88.1, Central Auckland. Run by Bachelor of Communication Studies students majoring in Radio at the Auckland University of Technology, commonly known as AUT. *'Base FM' 107.3 (with RDS) from Ponsonby Rd (George FM building) *'Boosh FM' 107.7 Auckland CBD from the old Twisted studio on K Road. *'Radio Chomsky' 107.1 broadcasting from Great North Road. Radio Chomsky was one of the first LPFM broadcasters and still use legal 0.5 watts. Neighbouring stations K FM and BASE FM severely interfere. *'Twisted' on 88.3 FM, broadcasting from Fruitvale, West Auckland, and internationally on Ustream. Twisted has been on air, online and ad free, for seven years, and is now run by Twisted DJs after a takeover in 2009. With music, comedy, science, tech & green news, the g33k show, and skeptical sundays for atheists. *'unknown' 107.1 broadcasting from Birkenhead high point shopping centre. Has been causing concern to other lpfm operators since mid October in regards to its questionable transmission power, and lack of communication by the owner. *The Flea 88.2 on 88.2 (with RDS) broadcasting with legal 0.3 watts from North Head, Devonport, widely heard because of superior aerial location. The Flea also streams live via The Flea website. *'Fleet FM' on 88.3 from Upper Symonds Street (with RDS). Also broadcasts in Wellington City via internet stream. *'KFM' 106.9fm on Karangahape Road. Also repeats on 106.9fm from Redoubt Road, Manukau City via internet stream. *'UP FM' on 107.5 from upper Symonds Street also 107.5 from Mount Hobson's southern face. *'TLC Radio' in Otahuhu 107.7, Waitakere 107.5 (by call sign WCCR), Huntly 107.1, Stratford 107.7 and Napier 107.1, Marton 88.1 *'Mountainside FM' on 88.3fm and 107.3fm in Panmure. *'Kool FM' on 106.7 in Queen Street. One of two stations used by New Zealand Radio Training School students. *'Spider FM' on 107.5fm in Avondale. Named after the famed Avondale spider. *'GOfm 107dot1' on 107.1FM in Titirangi. Broadcasts from the historic Lopdell House. Operated on a not for profit basis by the Titirangi Community Radio Trust for the benefit of the local community. On-air since August 2004. *'East FM' 88.1fm & 107.1fm in Howick, Botany, Flat Bush, Beachlands. The official Howick radio station. Both frequencies with RDS, and in stereo. Streaming online at www.eastfm.nz *'Bay Classics' on 88.2fm in Browns Bay. *'Blockhouse Bay Radio' 88.3 (since may07, was 107.7 til then) speeches and talks, music from 6pm to 9pm. *'Hope City FM' (a.k.a. Hope City Radio) 106.7fm broadcasting a mix of new and old Christian music from Maioro Street in Avondale to New Windsor, Blockhouse Bay, Sandringham, and Mount Roskill. Run by Counties Radio's Patrick Casey, who also presents The Saturday Bonanza. Also broadcasts That Faithful Feeling each Friday with Britain's Steve Goble. *'College FM' 107.6fm, Pakuranga. Run by students at Pakuranga College. *'Calvary Chapel Radio' on 106.7fm in Glenfield, and Hillpark, Manurewa (Orams Road). Calvary Chapel Radio is available on the Sky Radio platform. *'3ABN' on 107.3fm from Halberg Street, Papakura. Simulcasting the Three Angels Broadcasting Network from the Optus B3 satellite. *'Radio Austral' on 107.3fm from Mangere East. NZ's only 24/7 Spanish broadcaster *'Free FM' on 88.2fm, Orewa. Best of the old, best of the new, Rock Hits. *'Piha Radio' broadcasting to Piha on 88.1FM. *'Nostalgia Radio' 107.7fm, West Auckland. Music from the 1930s to the 1960s. Run by Newstalk ZB's Jim Sutton *'Franklin FM' on 107.0fm, Pukekohe *'107WATFM' on 107.3fm. Manukau City. Broadcasting as part of a Certificate in Radio at MSL Training Ltd, students are on air from 9am-3pm daily. *'SJAC' on 106.7fm, Mangere Bridge. Christian music and community notices from St James Church, Mangere. *'Rhythm FM' on 88.3fm. Broadcasts from Randwick Park School, Manurewa. Broadcasting since August 2006. *'unknown' on 107.7fm. Ethnic format near Wattle Downs, Manurewa. Limited range toward Clendon shopping centre. *'Memories FM' on 106.7fm. The music of yesterday and more broadcasting from Hillpark toward Manurewa and suburbs. *'Beacon FM' on 107.1fm in Papatoetoe and 88.1fm St Heliers. Christian Country & Religious broadcasts. *'Radio Kowhai' 107.3 FM Finnlayson Park School Manurewa. In English, Maori and Samoan. School community radio. *'Trend FM' 107.7fm in West Auckland (Mt. Roskill, Lynnfield, Avondale, New Lynn, Green Bay, New Windsor & Kelston). *'Radio Manurewa' 88.3fm in Manurewa (political talks) on air since 1. December 2007. *'Pirate FM' 88.1 West Auckland's only rock station, Glendene *'Waiheke Radio' 88.3 and 107.4, Waiheke Island. *'Splash FM' 88.1 Onetangi Waiheke Island. 'Tauranga' *'Soul FM', 107.0 Tauranga / 88.4 Mount Maunganui. Easy listening World music. *'Valley FM 88.1', 88.1fm Tauranga. Popular music from the '50s to the '80s Specialist NZ content. *''Sub FM 88.3'' in the city and 107.7 at Windemere. Student run station at The Bay of Plenty Polytechnic. 'Waikato' *'Tractor fm', 88.2, Raglan -We are a THE radio station located on the west coast of North Island New Zealand at Raglan, surfer’s paradise and damn cool hang out. *'The Highway', 107.4, Paeroa *'87.7 FM Tokoroa', 87.7 Broadcasting to Tokoroa and surrounding countryside. Bringing to Tokoroa the Bible through Calvary Chapel Radio (4:30 am - 12:00 midnight) and Scripture Readings (Midnight - 4:30 am and weekends). *'Cruise FM', 107.7 Tokoroa and Putaruru *'Rag-Fm', 107.7 Raglan *'Switch Fm' , 87.8 Cambridge *'Contact FM', 88.1 Hamilton, Hamilton's student and community, alternative/inide music station, located at the University of Waikato *'Chase FM' , 107.7 Paeroa *'Beerscourt FM'. 107.7 Hamilton with Lorry T. *'SEA FM Coromandel '- Whitianga, Mercury Bay on 106.9 FM (Translator) *'SEA FM Coromandel ' - Thames, Coromandel on 107.1 FM (Translator) Napier, Hastings and Wairoa *'Magic FM Network', 88.1 Taradale http://www.magicfm.co.nz *'Instrumental FM', 107.4 Onekawa. *'Greenmeadows FM', 88.3 Greenmeadows, Napier *'Soundwave FM', 87.80 & 107.70 Tamatea http://www.soundwavefm.co.nz *'Magic FM Network', 106.7 Onekawa, Napier http://www.magicfm.co.nz *'Radio 2XV, on Raureka's 106.9 FM' , A Lifetime of Music Variety Hastings...24/7. *'TLC Country', 107.1 Bluff Hill, Napier *'Radio Wairoa 88.3FM', 88.5 Wairoa http://www.wairoa.info/radio *'3 Angels Network', 107.3, Greenmeadows *'3 Angels Network', 107.5, Parkvale, Hastings *'Instrumental FM', 87.6 Bluff Hill, Napier (relay 107.4) Wanganui .Castlecliff Radio 107.5 FM 24 hour oldies, classics. Music, local news & notices only. Wellington City *'The Wedge 88.1 FM', Newtown, weekday evenings *'Human FM', 88.1 stereo, eclectic music, poetry, christian, broadcasting from Victoria University Anglican Chaplaincy (started May 2007) *'Tourist Information', 88.2, (near Duxton Hotel) plays an old tape loop with obsolete info *'The VBC 88.3FM' Wellington's Student and Community Radio Station. Mono, legal 0.5 W output. Broadcasting in Central City Wellington from Kelburn and streaming at www.vbc.org.nz worldwide. http://www.vbc.org.nz *'Radio Melina 88.4 MHz FM', stereo, broadcasting from Seatoun, legal power http://www.radiomelina.co.nr/ *'MUNTfm', 88.5 stereo, broadcasting from old Museum, now Massey University, music mix incl. NZ music (monitored to have played Half a Bat Cat), http://www.muntfm.co.nz *'Kix FM' 88.7 stereo, CBD, Capital Rock *'Mix FM' 87.9 MHz stereo, Northern Suburbs of Wellington. Adult contemporary music from the 70s to the 90s, with a fresh mix of today's hot pop/rock tracks. *'George FM', 106.7, stereo, lots of adverts, feeding audio and adverts from Auckland, illegal power, very overmodulated *'Groove FM', 106.8, mono, located at Trades Hall, used for uplink to 107.7 transmitter *'Calvary Chapel Radio', 106.9 stereo, near Newtown, Christian Radio http://www.calvarywellington.org *'Family Radio - Karori', 106.9 FM, Stereo, Bible centred and God glorifying broadcast. Bible readings, music, studies, and talkback discussion *'Radio Brooklyn', 106.9 mono, legal 0.5 Watts but superior location, opened 12. Feb 2008, plays copyright free speeches and university lectures, at 7pm relays Radio Netherlands Newsdesk and Democracy Now. *'Live Wire Radio - Wellington High School', 107.1, stereo, overmodulated, illegal power output *'Critical Analysis Broadcasting 107.1 FM', broadcasting to Kilbirnie, Melrose and Miramar, was on 107.5 till march 08 Talks of left-green persuasion. *'only around Oriental Bay', 107.3, nice jazz, low power *'Cool FM', 107.3 stereo, adverts, NZ Radio School, Cuba Street *'Matrix 107.5 FM' mono, music and educational material *'Radio Island Bay 107.5 FM' mono, broadcasting from Island Bay, legal power *'Radio Karori', 107.5 mono, political talks *'CKCMR 107.6' FM '''Broadcasting 24/7 to Wellington - mixed music album based playlist *Groove FM, 107.7, mono, some adverts, broadcasting from the CBD area *'''Tawa College FM, 97.0, Tawa only, plays rock songs apart from 1:20 - 2:15 on weekdays when there is a talk show. Upper Hutt, Lower Hutt cities *'Robot FM', 107.5 mono, Lower Hutt, broadcasting political talks (started May 2006) *'The Cheese', 88.4, Stereo, Wainuiomata. Hits of the 80's 90s and Today!. http://www.thecheese.co.nz. Also available on TelstraClear Digital TV Channel 511 *'Supernova', 107.0, mellower music mix + NZ *'Calvary Chapel Radio', 106.8, Christian Radio http://www.calvarywellington.org *'Boom FM', 88.7, Electronica interspersed with classics and kiwi sounds http://www.BoomFM.co.nz *'unknown', 107.5, Tawa *'Cool FM', Tawa, 106.7, plays commercial advertising *'World FM', 88.5, Tawa, World Music plus relays of WRN & Radio Six International Porirua City *'Fuse FM', 107.1, 0800 NZRADIO *'unknown', 88.1, Bible preachings *'S FM', 88.3, *andHow.FM, 107.5, alternative, indie, modern & retro rock South Island Transmitters grouped generally North to South. Golden Bay *'UGM', 106.8 Golden Bay. Alternative Radio. Nelson *'Calvary Chapel Radio of Nelson', 87.6 Nelson. Sponsored by Calvary Chapel of Nelson http://homepages.paradise.net.nz/ccnelson/ Marlborough *'UGM', 107.7 Blenheim. Alternative Radio. *'KAOS FM, '''87.8 Blenheim. Active Rock, Classic Rock, Kiwi Music. Canterbury *Life FM, 87.6 *'Power Hit Radio, 87.8 St Albans, Christchurch *http://www.racewayfm.co.nz%7CRaceway Raceway FM, 107.2 Weedons, Christchurch *Flava, 88.0 & 107.4 *Harmony FM, 88.1 *Good Time Music (Redwood Radio), 107.5 Redwood, Christchurch *JUST FM 107.7 Kaiapoi Category:Community media Low * South Canterbury *'''Hospital FM, 88.0 *, Timaru *'Just Country FM', 88.7, Timaru *'Just Country FM', 106.7, Timaru *'Hospital FM', 107.5, Timaru *'Waimate FM', 88.1, Waimate Oamaru *'Heritage Radio', 88.3 *R'ockaBilly Radio', 88.4, South Oamaru *'Generation FM' 106.7 *'Whitestone City Music' 107.6 *'Heritage Radio', 107.0, Oamaru and 107.0 at Moeraki more than 25Km from the other Ranfurly, Central Otago *'Puketapu Radio', 88.7 (Stereo version of high-power 756 AM signal) Cromwell *'KAOS FM', 87.8, Cromwell, Stereo, Rock, no talk, ads, +/-250 Hz stability. *'Country Radio', 88.7, Cromwell http://www.countryradionetwork.com Palmerston, Otago *'Puketapu Radio', 88.7 (Stereo version of high-power 756 AM signal)FM repeaters and frequency Regularly announced on Puketapu Radio Blueskin Bay *'Blueskin Bay FM' (under construction) Proposed frequency 88.2. Relay of Palmerston's Puketapu Radio with additional local programmes. In association with Puketapu Radio and Blueskin Media. Will transmit from Warrington School and serve Warrington and Waitati. DUNEDIN. Urban *'Mix FM', 87.9, Dunedin *Country Radio, 87.7, South Dunedin, Dunedin *The Studio 88.1 *Total FM, 107.3, Dunedin *107.5 Rocks, Dunedin *'Energy FM (NRG), 107.7, Dunedin Category:Community media Low * Balclutha *'Radio Clutha', 88.4, Balclutha, (Owned by Hokonui Gold in Gore, leased by The Radio Network which in turn is owned by Clear Channel http://www.clearchannel.com/IntRadio/New_Zealand.aspx). Being a commercial station also operates high power on 91.3 covering South Otago. Invercargill Kiwi Pie 88FM Invercargill features classic country with a mix of familiar 50's 60's and 70's - proud supporter of Kiwi Artist - broadcasts 24/7 - hosted programs daily from 10 am calls for requests welcome. *'Country Radio', 88.4, CBD, Invercargill http://www.countryradionetwork.com *'Country Radio', 88.7, South, Invercargill http://www.countryradionetwork.com (Same as 88.4) *'Country Radio', 88.4, Riverton http://www.countryradionetwork.com *'Country Radio', 105.2, Southland http://www.countryradionetwork.com (Same as 88.4 but high power) *'Classic Gold', 107.3 FM, East, Invercargill http://www.classicgold.co.nz References External links *http://www.radioheritage.net *http://www.lpfmnz.com/modules/stationdb/ *yellow pages listings *http://www.themulcher.co.nz Category:Community media Low * Category:Community media Low *